Pokemon Mystery Dungeon The Mystery Begins
by Equidna Rojo
Summary: Because Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is the best game ever... Monica and Prince Charming find themselves uprooted from their homes and in an unfamiliar place. They work toward finding their ways back home when some rather strange pokemon try to stop them...
1. The start of the journey

Hallo thar! XDD Bad english! mwee! This be the author with one of those cool authors notes! I was inspired to edit one of me old stories I was working on after reading a Star Fox fanfic on this very site: **"The Past Story" by french-charlotte**. If I ever get my own site set up (which might take a few years XP) It'll be on my list of MUST READS. good stuff, good stuff! Can't wait for the next update! D (FC, your work has forever been immortalized on someone else's fanfic! Be proud! D This Falco fangirl loves ya! X3 )

Lucky for you, that means I get to share my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Story with, and get to vent some of the creative energy I have been storing up since I was... like 5 ; I first hosted this story on neopets, so I had to change some of the wording... did you know you can't write "a hole" or "bad as" on there? S My characters have bee digging "an hole" that's "bad like" the author has no clue how to use proper english (least not in meh aouthor notes )... and all because people abuse thouse phrases! I think I got most of those out, though... Also, no spell check on my laptop yet, but it's not a priority as I'm not the absolute worst speller (Spelling bee champ 5-8 grade 3 ) I will get one on eventually

I know this is a bad place to ramble on about... well, nothing, so I'll cut it off here... only after this little what I actually own... and totally don't

All pokemon, characters and Mystery Dungeon characters, the Pokemon mystery Dungeon Game, senario, music (if you hum it while reading the story and sumsuch) and lots of that stuff all belong to their respective owners... Nitendo and the pokemon company, and any of the others I can't really think of... G.G All I really own is basically the personality of the charachters... even though The main two charachters have different features, they are still pokemon, and thus I cannot claim them X( Darn...

And now for the reason you're probably here:

--

The smell of the salty sea filled the air. It wasn't the warmest beach, but it certainly wasn't cold. Rays of sunshine beamed down warm and bright. The waves were crashing against the nearby rocks, and the water rising up and down, slowly eroding the newly made trail leading from the ocean. A tiny, orange lizard lay face down on the ground, unmoving, but still breathing. His tiny fingers curled up into a fist and were pulled back to the lizards sides. He pushed up in order to lift his body in preperation of standing up, but he fell back down, too tired from his long swim. He laid there and fell into a light sleep.

His dreams were filled with nothing but nightmares. A castle being attacked. Walls falling in, and stones crushing nearby guards and other unlucky castle dwellers. And two guards, one in front and one behind, running, trying to find a way to escape, a way to get their prince to safety...and the young prince between them. He had been watching, through the window in his room, the dark army approaching the castle. But the comfort and false sense of security in the fortified castle had made him unaware of the real threat of this invasion. It wasn't until a guard came knocking at his door, yelling something to another guard about keeping the prince out of the witches clutches that he realized something was wrong. The young prince was grabbed and dragged out and through the halls, the guards being as careful as they could to avoid falling debris, while still maintaining a hurried pace.

They had managed to find their way through the chaotic castle and down to a dead end room with a table, chair, and decript old bookcase in the very back. Together, the two guards pushed the bookcase aside to reveal an old, elaboratley decorated door, rusted from age. It took both guards to push the door open enough to let their small prince through. Though the two guards had no time left as a steel Serpant, who had been one of the attacking army's member came barreling into the rooming, swinging it's heavy tail at the escapees, trying to block off their path. The guards had little time to argue over their next course of action. The older of the two gave orders to the prince...

Go to the docks, stow away on a ship, Get as far away from this country as possible, Don't worry about us, we'll find you later...

The two guards pushed the prince through and told he to run and flee the country, that they would catch up with him. He did as he was told, running down towards the docks, and finding a boat that had just finished making preparations to leave... the prince had managed to sneak on and find a place below deck to hide away. He had managed to stay hidden for quite a long time, stealing little bits of food when he could get them, but not so much that he would be caught. And he managed to stay cleverly hidden until a Charmeleon on board had found him, and soon the sailors had thrown him overboard. He couldn't really swim that well, and was floundering for his life. The ship continued on, leaving the stowaway to his fate. There was land nearby, and after the prince began to get some control over his swimming he began to make his way towards that piece of sanctuary...land...

The orange lizard opened his eyes a few hours later. He was still in pain, but it was not nearly as bad as before. He was at least able to sit himself up. He looked around. This beach was mostly empty, save for a few trees. And a rock near one of the trees... not really much else. He looked up and saw a large, frosty mountain in the distance. Maybe if he got up there he could see where he was... He got up and began to walk around the beach, looking for someway up the cliffs that enclosed the small beach. After about an hour of looking, he finally gave up and plopped himself on that single rock he saw earlier. He began to think of what he should do now. He could maybe take a bit of a swim around to see if maybe there was another way up... but he decided this would be a last resort idea... the thought of swimming really didn't apeal too much to him at the moment. What if the cliffs went all the way around the island? But...what else could he do? With no food or water, he wouldn't be able to last very long...

"YE-OW!" the tiny lizard jumped up in shock. The rock he was sitting on moved! But how?! He bent over to examine the rock a little closer... there were six holes alround the sides of it! A little turquoise head popped out of one of them. The little orange lizard jumped back. Apparently he hadn't been sitting on a rock at all, but some sort of turtle shell!

"I'm so sorry, Squirtle! I didn't mean to bother you!" he quickly apologised. The little turquoise head groggily looked his direction, and a pair of arms and legs came out of the shell, also.

"Wha... Squirtle?" The tiny turtle answered sleepily, "My name's not Squirtle... it's Monica..."

"I'm sorry... I just figured that since you were a squirtle..." the orange lizard said sheepishly.

"Wha? I'm not a squirtle... I human!" The tiny turtle looked at the little lizard with a stern face that soon after reflected shock "HA-AH! Y-y-...You're a charmander?!"

The little lizard looked confused, "Of course I'm a charmander... My name's Charming! Prince of the Fire Kingdom!" the charmander laughed.

"What's going on?! Pokemon don't talk!" the squirtle asked confused. She brought her hands to the side of her head and shook it left and right, trying to wake herself up from this really weird dream.

"But you're a pokemon... and you can talk..." Charming tried to reason, now interested in this incredibly odd pokemon.

"I am not a pokemon! I'm human!" the squirtle shouted at him.

"But you look like a squirtle in every way... and...um... here, do this," Charming held out his claws in front of his face and flexed them.

"Why would I want to do that?" Monica asked, a little more than annoyed with this guy who apparently only wanted to play games...

"Just do it!" the charmander urged.

"Fine..." the squirtle did exactly as Charming had done, sarcastically holding her hands out in front of her and flexing them, "But I still don't know what you're trying to pro--AAH!"

Monica jumped about three feet in the air it seemed, "WHA-- These aren't... m-my hands..."

"Are you okay?" Charming asked worriedly, but Monica didn't answer... she was too busy running up and down the beach.

"Ohmygawd, ohmygawd, ohmygawd, ohmygawd, ohmygawd, ohmygawd, ohmygawd--" she yelled, continuing to run back and forth, back and forth...

"Um..." Charming wasn't really sure how to react... this pokemon sure was weird. He stepped in front of the squirtle one of the times she came running back and caught her.

"I'm a squirtle!" she was bawling, not really aware of the charmander holding on to her.

"But you're a pretty squirtle," Charming tried to cheer her up, a kind smile on his face.

The squirtle glared at him and pushed out of his arms.

"I was just trying to be nice... gee, you're wierd," Charming said , "But I suppose that means you don't live around here, do you..."

Monica was baffled by the sudden change of topic, "No... I don't..."

"Oh well... I was hoping you did, so you could tell me how to get off this beach..." Charming looked a little downcast,"You see, I don't really got any other place to go..."

Monica couldn't help but look concerned, "What's wrong"

"Well, you see, My country came under attack," he explained, "and to get away, I had to stow away on a ship. But they found me and threw me overboard..."

"That's awful!" Monica replied, "So you're trying to get back home?"

"Yeah... but first I need to get off this beach..., " the charmander pointed at the cliff surrounding the beach, "I already looked around the area... there's no way up the cliffs on this beach, but I thought that maybe there might be a way if I could swim around the edge... that there might be another way up off this beach... but I can't really swim all that well... and I'm still awfully tired..."

"I can help!" Monica offered excitedly, "I'm a pretty good swimmer! I can probably carry ya too! I took lifeguard classes a couple of years ago! It should be no problem!"

"Lifegaurd?" Charming raised a brow, "What's that?"

"Well, It's when a person is drowning and--" Monica began.

"Well, whatever! I'm glad you'll help!" he smiled at her. He kinda liked this pokemon. She was really nice!

The two pokemon had walked to the far left end of the beach, and Monica had hopped in the water. But it was weird for her... Her squirtle body was built better for swimming than her human body was, but it was still unfamiliar... she had to get used to it a bit... It wasn't much later that she told Charming he'd be better off clinging to her shell, than to have her carry him with her tiny arms. Soon they were off, swimming around the edge, trying to find a way up.

"Over there!" Charming pointed to a sloping area of rock not too far away. Monica swam over to it, and Charming jumped off, trying to drag a now weary Monica up onto the rocks so she wouldn't float away.

"That... was rough... guess a couple of years since bein' a lifeguard is a really long time..." she said wearily. She looked up at the nearby, frost-covered mountain, raising a hand and pointing "Is that where you're headed?"

"Yup." the charmander confirmed, "I'm hoping if I can get up there, I can see quite a ways around and maybe try to find out where I am..."

"Sounds like a plan," The weary squirtle smiled, "Mind if I tag along?"

Charming smiled back, "Sure!"

He had hoped he wouldn't have to make this trip alone... Not after meeting his new friend...

--

End chapter one! tell me what ya think! Submit a review! It'd be totally appreciated! D Tell me what I can fix, and I'll be totally ecstatic! I may even huggle you! or glomp... depends on the mood.. is totally serious

A shout out to meh guild homies! Hey, guys! XDD I got my worked published! neato!


	2. Climbing the mountain

**Author's note: Hey! It's been a bit... actually it's been about half a year from when the first part of this story had been written ; But with a teensy bit of inspiration from the new PMD 2 I finally got it done! D **

**Snake of the Rose, in the review, made a comment on capitalizing the pokemon's species name... well, I figure I better explain to clear up any confusion. I don't capitalize the pokemon's names in this story because later, when we meet celebrities from the game who's name is the same as their species... it may get a bit confusing... like if I were to have another Alakazam in the stories... well, people may confuse him with THE Alakazam... or something like that... I figured this to be the easiest solution, if not the best one I could **

**think of.**

**I have an incredibly long (and sometimes deep) storyline in mind for this, and even plans for a PMD 2 crossover! But it may take some poking, prodding and such to keep me writing... that means PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! It'd be much appreciated! --**

--

Monica and Charming had been walking for a few hours since they left the beach they met on.They weren't really talking to each other, more just lost in their own thoughts.

"So..." Monica tried to break the silence, "You're a prince, huh?"

"Yeah," Charming answered. Monica looked dismayed. He may be a prince, but he was no conversationalist.

"So, uh... what's it like being a prince?" She tried again.

"Boring," Charming replied. Monica waited for him to continue, but he never did. She was getting annoyed with the one word answers.

"Why's it so boring," the squirtle tried to sound curious, and to hide her annoyance.

"Alot of studying," Charming sounded bored right now.

"Ug... I hate studying... Math especially... What do you study?" Monica asked, interested in the life of someone brought up to be royalty.

"Eh... Politics and stuff," Charming shrugged.

Monica wasn't usually one to have a short temper, but once in a while, there was a person who could push her past annoyance.

"Talk, damn it!" she erupted in fury.

Charming looked shocked. She had seemed like such a nice squirtle before, "Well, uh... I really want to study battling! I got loads of books and stuff my dad gave me before he disappeared. I know most type match ups, and quite a few of the moves that different Pokemon can use!

"I've never been one to actually want to battle, though... I more like to watch from the sidelines and try and guess what everyone else is doing... I used to watch the castle guards when they trained. It was so cool watching them battle each other. Sometimes I'd even pick a side and cheer for them! It was so cool! First the commander of the guards would come out to the middle of the training ground, then give a signal for the troops to begin fighting. Then I'd try to guess what each side was gonna do, then yell out to the group I was cheering for what they could do to beat the other side! It was so much fun! And then--"

Monica was trying desperately to keep up with the charmander's talking. She didn't think she could get a word in while he was talking as fast as he was. First she couldn't get him to talk, now she couldn't get him to shut up! Giving up on conversation, she merely nodded and added the occasional, "yeah," and ,"Uh-huh" to make it look like she was still listening.

Soon, dusk began to fall, and the two thought it wise to find shelter for the night. After a half hour's worth of scrambling around, it grew too dark to see very far in front of them and they gave in. Charming pointed out a nice place under a tree in case it rained. So the two decided that they would sleep there for the night.

--

By the time Charming had woken up, it was light out. The sky was overcast with light grey clouds. The wind was blowing rather fiercely, coming from the south... where that frozen mountain was. Charming's stomach grumbled. He would have to find some fruit or something for breakfast. He looked around at the trees and bushes, trying to see if he could find anything. But the species of the few plants he could identify weren't the types that bore fruit. He'd have to begin searching elsewhere. He got up and then turned to wake Monica up... but the squirtle was gone!

"Ha--" Charming looked confused,_ When did she leave? Why didn't she wake me up? Was she really that mad at me?_

Charming sat down on the ground and sighed, _I guess I'm not very good at keeping friends..._

A bright red apple rolled up to his tiny clawed feet. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he looked up to see where it came from. Monica stood in front of him with an armload of apples, and a wide grin on her face.

"I found these a ways up the road!" she said happily, "You weren't awake yet, and I didn't want to bother ya..."

Charming smiled and took the apple, biting into it. So she didn't leave him after all... that made him happy.

"And we're not really far from that mountain, either!" she added, "I haven't seen any other Pokemon around, but there was a sign down the road, about where I found these apples. It said 'Mount Freeze 5 miles.' I figured maybe you might of heard of a place called that..."

Charming shook his head, "Nothing much more than fairy tales my dad used to tell me... The Mount Freeze in his stories was a mystical place where a really powerful fire pokemon was supposed to live. But they were just stories... "

--

The two Pokemon finished their breakfast quickly, and gathered up the remaining apples to take with them, eager to begin their little adventure. They had a long way to walk... for a pair who never had to walk that far before, it felt like forever that they were walking.

The terrain around them began to change drastically in those five miles. The air was getting much colder. Snow covered the ground, and got deeper the closer they got to the mountain. Charming didn't like the cold. He was used to the tropical weather in the castle town of his country.

"HA-CHOO!"

"You ok?" Monica laughed.

"Ye-uck," Charming replied, wiping his nose, "I hate the cold... I hope this whole continent isn't this way..."

"Well, we won't know 'til we get to the mountain peak," Monica smiled, "We're not that far from the mountain n--whoa!"

The pair looked up at a huge cave. The boulders that surrounded it seemed to be made of pure ice. Cold air was blowing out of the entrance. Charming shuddered, but more of fright than the cold. He didn't like the looks of this place.

"It's bound to be a lot colder in there..." Monica noted.

"Ugh... I don't wanna think about it... let's just go..." Charming said, taking a step into the cave. They began walking down the tunnel. It was dark, but Charming took lead, using his tail to light the way. They climbed quite a ways, but eventually they got to the peak. They left the tunnel, and entered a large chamber, dimly lit by an odd green light. The two small Pokemon marveled at the sight. The flame on the charmander's tail glowed brightly, and the clear ice of the chamber captured the glow, causing light to dance across the chamber, lighting it up in alternating green and orange flashes. Charming looked around.

"There's no way to go up any farther... and no way to see outside..." he trailed off, defeated.

Monica stood silently for a moment, before speaking up, "This place has almost a magical feeling to it, doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Charming was threw off by the squirtle's odd statement.

"I don't know why, but I can feel a weird power...I wonder if anybody is here?" the squirtle cupped her hands over her mouth and called, "Hello?"

Monica's voice echoed across the chamber.

She called out again, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Echoes filled the chamber again, but they were not responded to.

"Guess there isn't anyone here..." Charming said.

"Well... should we go then?" Monica suggested, pointing to a tunnel on the other side.

"What?" Charming looked confused.

"Well, we didn't find what we wanted here, so I guess we'll just have to keep going, right?" Monica smiled, "It's not like there is anything waiting for us the way we came!"

Charming nodded. She was right. They weren't going to find any answers sitting around here. He headed toward the other tunnel, but stopped.

"What's the matter?" Monica asked.

"This place... this tunnel leads to a mystery dungeon..." he said.

"Mystery dungeon?" the squirtle raised a brow.

"Yeah... they're these places that change every time you go into them. You never know what you'll find in one... and you can only go one way until you find the way out... there's no backtracking once you leave a floor." Charming shuddered.

"So, ya mean we gotta go in head first, with no looking back?" Monica said with a laugh, "Sounds like fun!"

"But... there could be strong Pokemon inside... we really don't know where we are? What if we walk into a monster house or something?" the charmander panicked.

"A 'monster house?'" the squirtle inquired, "What the heck is a monster house?"

"Well, you see, its a room where some vicious Pokemon hide in great numbers and ambush anyone who walks in. Even the strongest of adventurers have met their match in monster houses... "

"They sound pretty scarey," Monica nodded, "But we'll just have to chance it. I didn't see any other way around this mountain, did you? It's impassible all the way around. So, we either sit here and freeze to death, or go inside."

"I vote we go back to the beach... at least it's warm there..." Charming replied.

"Fine, chicken, go back to the beach. I'm going in." the squirtle said as she pushed the charmander aside and disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"Hey! Uh, wait for me!" the charmander hurried after her, not wanting to be left alone.


	3. Mt Freeze Peak 5FL

**Author's note: IM NOT DEAD! :D Sorry it has taken so long for me to update! I have had the WORST case of writers block I have ever had... and writing how ever many stories... on top of stress at work... I can' find the time to even sleep (which I really SHOULD be doing now, since I got work tonight...) Anyway, though I had this story somewhat planned up, I think I may tweak the direction it was going a bit It's been so long since I updated, I can't remember if there is any other issues I need to address... oh well... the usual... R&R, And I'll try to continue working on both my stories! **

--

The tunnels were no less icy than the huge chamber they had left, but they were rather cramped. There was only enough room for one of them to get through at a time.

"Oy... I can't see, it's so dark," Monica confessed, "You mind leading the way, Charming?"

"I guess I can," the charmander replied. The small tunnel made it difficult to wiggle past the hard squirtle shell, despite Monica's efforts to make room. Finally, the charmander managed to squeeze through and the two Pokemon were on their way again.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Monica wondered aloud as Charming led the way, tail swinging from left to right, lighting up the tunnel a bit.

"Well, the way it was explained to me was that there are supposed to be stairs that will lead to the next floor," Charming answered, "These stairs are supposed to appear only in rooms."

"Well, that's good. We'd never find any stairs in a tunnel," Monica smiled.

"Why not?" Charming asked, confused, "It could happen! We really don't know that much about mystery dungeons..."

"Yeah, but your tail doesn't light up more than a few feet ahead or behind you. We'd fall down the stairs before we ever saw them!" the squirtle laughed.

"Hey, you wanna get up here and lead, instead?" the charmander threatened with a laugh.

"Oh, but you do such a good job!" Monica said with a malicious grin, "Besides, if we run into anything bigger than us, it'll go after you first!"

The charmander stopped considering her comment.

"Oh, I was only kidding! Besides, I got your your back!" the squirtle reassured.

"Yeah, right..." Charming pretended not to be fully convinced. It was weird how well they got along, he thought. It was like they had been friends for years, the way they were joking with each other. yet they had only met the other day. And if that wasn't weird enough, this Pokemon was a girl! He was always uncomfortable around girls... though, he wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that most of the girls he met were usually princesses, many of which were candidates for being his consort... he didn't even want to think of getting married. It was hard enough trying to learn to be a king...

"Hey, you look a little out of it," Monica said worriedly.

"Uh... it's nothing," he smiled, realizing that he had gotten lost in deep thought.

"Are you sure there are any stairs here?" Monica asked, "It seems like we have been walking in circles, and there has been no sign of any."

"There has to be. Maybe we haven't looked everywhere yet?" Charming suggested.

"Well, I hope we find a way out soon... I keep getting this feeling that we're being watched." the squirtle shuddered.

"Hey, I think I see another room up there!" the charmander pointed ahead, "Come on! I don't think we've been in there yet!"

The two Pokemon hurried into the room, the charmander's tail illuminating the entire area. In the middle of the room was a dark space in the ground. The charmander and squirtle approached it cautiously, not sure of what it could be. Charming swung his tail in it, but not without worry. What if there was something in there that grabbed it? He shuddered at the thought.

But nothing made a grab for the little fire lizard's tail. Instead, the light revealed a set of old looking stairs.

"Hey! We found them!" Monica exclaimed happily. She stepped onto the them and hurried down. Charming, not wanting to be left behind, hurried after her.

--

"Hey wait up!" Charming cried when he stepped from the last step. Monica turned around to laugh and tell him to hurry, but all that escaped from her mouth was a small gasp.

"Charming--the stairs are gone!" she managed choke out.

The charmander turned around and looked at where the stairs had been, "I guess there really isn't any going back..."

"Oh my gawd! this is awful! what if we get attacked or something," the squirtle panicked.

"Hey, you were the one who said we should go!" Charming growled at her, "Look, we need to find the exit in order to get out. Waiting for something to come and find us will be no better than us running into something."

Monica stopped bawling for a bit to listen. Of course he was right... what had come over her? She was normally the one who kept her cool... but this whole mess, turning into a Pokemon and such... it was really too much for someone like her to understand. Her head hurt.

"Alright," she said weakly, "Got any plans?"

Charming nodded, "Just keep looking for the exit."

Monica looked around the room that the stairway had been. There were three exits. They could all lead to different places, or they could just circle around back to the room they were in. Either way, she didn't want to spend any more time in this dungeon then she had to.

"Let's go this way," She pointed to the leftmost door.

"Okay," Charming led the way. The tunnel wasn't quite as cramped,but there was still hardly any room to maneuver... Monica hoped nothing would attack them...

The two small pokemon stepped into a room larger than the one they had left. The wandered into the middle, squinting in the dim light, trying to see if a door could be found.

"I think it's a dead end," Charming said finally, "But it looks like there is something on the ground over there..."

The charmander walked over to the 'something' and picked it up. It was about the size of his hand and a brilliant shade of blue.

"It's a blue gummi," he murmered.

"What's a blue gummi?" Monica asked, peeking over his shoulder to see.

"It's food that Pokemon eat to make their IQ go up... It helps them learn more advanced battle strategies. I used to get them given to me as gifts all the time... I prefer the red gummis..." Charming handed it to Monica, "They're really rare. I don't like the blue ones so much, so you can have it."

"But this was sitting on the floor..." Monica protested, "That's kinda gross...you can't expect me to eat it."

"You're really picky, you know that?" Charming laughed, "I think almost all the gummis you find will be on the ground. It's not like they're gonna make you sick... not unless it's covered in grime or something..."

Monica looked down at the gummi... it didn't LOOK dirty, but what about bacteria? It could have some pretty nasty stuff on it anyway... and who knows WHAT it might have been sitting in before... not too mention how long it could have been.

"Oh, will you just eat it!" Charming grabbed the gummi and stuck it in the squirtle's mouth, trying to keep her from spitting it out.

Monica swallowed hard. It tasted pretty good, but...

"Charming!" She shrieked, "What if that thing makes me sick!"

"Then I'll drag you out of here myself if I have to!" He joked, "You'll be fine. Now lets find a way out of here."

The charmander led the way back, and they took the next door. It took them to a new room, this one having a set of stairs.

"Ha! Another floor down!" Monica grinned.

"And who knows how many more to go..." Charming said gloomily, "We really don't know how big this dungeon is... it could be a hundred floors."

"Well, if that's the case, killjoy, then we better star moving!" She shoved him towards the staircase.

--

About 3 floors later, Monica and charming reached an old statue.

"This looks like a resting area... there's even a Kangaskhan statue..." Charming said, examining the old, crumbly stone.

"A Kangaskhan statue?" Monica raised a brow, "What's so great about that?"

"It allows teams to save what progress they've made through a dungeon... It's usually found in fairly long dungeons..."

"Saving progress?" Monica sounded even more confused.

" Oh, well, These statues are kind of magical in a way. I've been told they offer protection to teams who enter the floors that they are on from attacking pokemon on the floors above. I've also heard that they make whatever floor they are on kinda like an new entrance to another, smaller dungeon... so if you go on and get knocked out by attacking Pokemon, you end up here instead of all the way back at the begining of the dungeon. Kangaskhan Statues have saved many an explorer in some of the toughest dungeons, so reaching one in called 'Saving your progress,'"

"Huh..." Monica cocked her head.

"You look like you understand it about as much as I do..." Charming chuckled, "This is the first time I've ever seen one. I'm a bit skeptical, but if it's true that it's like a new entrance, then maybe we can go back... if ya want..."

Monica shook her head, "No way. There's nothing for us back at that beach, and besides the cold, really don't mind the dungeon crawling."

"Alright then, we should rest up here and get started as soon as possible," Charming smiled, "And the bright side? This next stretch shouldn't be near as long, right?"

"If what you say is true, then yeah, you're right..." Monica yawn and leaned up against the old statue, shutting her eyes, "I'm looking forward to it..."

The squirtle was soon snoring softly. Charming blushed. This girl was looking forward to traveling with him... he tremored. Perhaps he was beginning to really like this Pokemon...


End file.
